A Steamy Renaissance
by dessertdani
Summary: In the time of the Renaissance, almost everyone was intrigued by the human body. There are people who create art or discover science with it but then there's Lovino whose main attraction for the human body is to touch it. What person to help him with that than his boyfriend, Antonio? (got the idea from history class rated m for smut)


In the time of the renaissance, art and culture of Italy fluttered. It brought out the world's most famous artist and poets. These rich aspects weren't just fluent in all of Italy but it spread throughout Europe, especially in Spain.

The sun shined through the window casting a shadow to cover a nearly finished painting. The young Italian grumbled and got up to fix the lighting. His paintbrush discarded for his hands were preoccupied with the dusty curtain.

"Damn it. I can't paint like this." The boy cursed but was able to adjust the curtain to his liking. A light bell rung as another young man entered the room. The painter looked at the person and a small smile crept on his face but it was soon replaced with a frustrated scowl.

"Toni you idiota! You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" The newly arrived Spaniard chuckled with delight

"Calm down Lovi~ I was caught up by the veggie market, they have new tomatoes!"

Lovino couldn't help but chuckle along. His cute curl bobbed up and down with each intake of breath. He wasn't the type of person to e caught laughing like this but with his _amore _around him he couldn't help it. The laughter died down and a smirk ran across Antonio's face.

"You know amigo," he wrapped his arms around the Italians slender waist drawing him closer. "I've missed you an awful lot." Toni drew Lovino into a close hug and kissed his forehead. Lovino blushed as he hugged back.

"I know idiota, I've been too busy with painting. I'm doing the huge stain glass for the church so I really need to get it done." Antonio drew a breath as he rested his chin against Lovi's head of hair.

"Amigo, I wish you would stop with all this extra business and paint what you really love to paint." Lovino blushed but nodded his head. Toni knew too well of his fascination with the human body. Drawing, painting, hell, even sculpting it brought Lovi to peace. Even though everyone lately has had a thing for the functioning of the human body, Lovino was still sheepish about his 'hobby'. It was probably because the one thing Lovi loved to do to the human body was to _touch it._

"Mi amore~" Lovino looked up to his lover. "Sí?"

"Wouldn't you like to take a break?" Lovino didn't know what Toni was talking about till he saw the lust and hunger in his eyes. He flushed with a pair of hungry lips were crushed against his own. He flushed red but still moved into them as he was slowly going into a daze. The kiss started out slow and innocent then quickly grew into one of passion and love. Lovi growled into Toni's mouth when he couldn't remove his shirt.

"Your body," Lovi whispered into their kisses. "I want to feel it, per favore."

Toni broke off and smirked as he lightly removed his shirt. "Wait, let's go over there."

Antonio pushed Lovino towards a plush leather couch usually for modeling art but it was the best thing at the moment. They landed with a thud and immediately began the kissing again only this time it was Lovi who was planting kisses on Toni's exposed chest and neck. Nipping and biting the skin there, marking Toni.

"Oh Lovi~ mas!" Lovino snickered before trailing the kissed lower down Toni's chest. He began to work on the perk nipples causing the Spanish man to shudder.

"Such a beautiful body~ just the way your muscles shift and move under your skin gets me hard." He stuck his tongue out and gently licked one of Toni's nipples making his back arch toward Lovino in such a delicious way. He began to suck hard on it while twisting the other with his fingers.

"Oh dios mio!" Antonio couldn't control his moans and whimpers anymore. He was always the one to initiate such things with Lovi first but he decided to let his lover embrace his love for the naked body and from the looks of things, Lovi really needed his fix.

Toni could already feel the pool of pleasure fill in his stomach. Lovino noticed it too as Antonio's moans was getting louder. He smiled at his lover's sensitivity. He hurried his hands down lower to lightly trace and stoke Toni's arousal through his garments. Toni's breath hitched and he started to pant when Lovi tugged the annoying cloth down. Toni's erection sprang up and was as hard as a rock.

"Oh mi amore~" Lovino wasted no time and went straight in to kiss the head. He then stuck his tongue out and dragged up and down Toni's shaft making sure to prod at the sensitive spot just under the head.

"Ah! Lovi~" Antonio's mind went blank as he started to see stars His hips bucked up as Lovino proceeded to take all of him into his mouth. He started to bob up and down sucking hard.

"Mmm~" Toni hand reached out to grab a fistful of Lovi's hair making him go faster by pulling his head down and bucking into his sweet mouth at the same time. He smiled a smug smile when he heard choking noises from the flustered Italian below.

"Lovino~" Toni whined. He wanted to see his lover's face. To get his attention, he grabbed the dark curl that moved along with Lovi's mouth.

"Gahh!~" Lovi's mouth tighten around Toni from the shock of pleasure causing Toni to let lose all into the mouth that he was deep into. Lovino gagged at the sudden intrusion but swallowed all his lover had to offer.

"Lo siento" Lovino let go of the member and licked the drippings that were on his lips. He blushed as red as his beloved tomatoes as his stood up and took off his now wet pants and stockings off.

"Idiota, you made me cum. That's why you shouldn't pull on my curl it's…sensitive." Lovi stuttered but quietly sat in Toni's lap and leaned down to kiss him.

"Your turn, Lovino" Lovi shuddered as the words were said hot against his ear. He groaned as he felt hands travel down his side and stopped at Lovi's ass to give a light squeeze. Antonio then began to prod against Lovi's tight hole. He lightly massaged the ring if muscle before pushing a finger inside causing his little tomate to cry out.

"A-aah!~ f-fuck!" Lovi's member twitched and pulsed as Toni added another finger and began to pump them in and out stretching the hole. Soon, he had three digits lodged deep into Lovino. The head of his member began to drip as the head of his body began to roll back. He cursed and moaned more and more as he was getting closer to release. He hastily grabbed onto his curl and pulled hard. Lovi's stomach started to tighten and he screamed as he finally came all over himself and Antonio's chest.

"You're right amore~ The human body is muy interestante~" He chuckled when Lovi hid his face into Toni's neck. "Just fuck me already, you tomatoe bastard."

Still snickering, Antonio lightly picked up Lovi's body and started to slowly place him on his hard member. He notice Lovino's face twist in slight pain as he was brought down deeper. Once it was all in, Toni reached over and placed a light kiss on Lovi's cheek. He honestly just wanted to pound into Lovi senseless but he waited for him to adjust instead not wanting to hurt him. Lovi was still stressing against Toni, trying to push the unwanted object out.

"Descanse, mi amore, you're too tense." Antonio brought his hand to Lovi's neglected member and began to stroke it to help Lovi cope. Sure they done it before but with all the painting and projects for the church, both men haven't been able to be like this together for a few weeks. Lovino's member began to twitch as he finally spread his legs and buck up against Toni.

"M-move, idiota~" Toni obliged and began to slowly thrust inside Lovi. Their movements became faster and frantic as pleasure surrounded them. Lovi blushed as he felt their juices mix and run down his thighs. He could feel the familiar turn in his stomach as he ordered Toni to move harder. He shifted as he tried to find that sweet spot inside Lovi. He smiled as he heard Lovi scream out loud and lewd. _Found it._

Lovi began to howl as Toni pounded into that spot as hard as he can He felt his release coming soon. He leaned over and place sloppy kisses against Lovino's mouth.

"Antonio~ I'm gunna cum~!" Lovi choked out between their kisses. Antonio kissed Lovi's neck as he spoke.

"Cum por mi amore~" Lovino obeyed and came hard with Antonio following after.

The two lovers woke up entangled with each other an hour later. The crimson leather couch was tainted from their activities earlier. Antonio smiled as he leaned to give his Italian love a chaste kiss on his lips.

"_Amore~" _Lovino blushed as he answered. "What tomatoe bastard?"

"Te amo~" Lovino grimaced and grumbled as he laid back down against Antonio's chest.

"Ti amo idiota"


End file.
